The present invention relates to a cassette, a storage case, and a label to be applied to such a cassette or storage case, and more particularly to a cassette for storing a recording medium therein, a storage case for such a cassette, and a label which can be applied to such a cassette or storage case.
Tape cassettes as cassettes which store recording mediums are presently used in a variety of applications. Audio compact cassettes, in particular, are in widespread use.
Many users of audio compact cassettes use them on car stereo sets mounted in automobiles. When a user of audio compact cassettes looks for a desired audio compact cassette in an automobile at night, the user usually finds it necessary to illuminate audio compact cassettes with external light from outside of the automobile or turn on a lamp in the passenger's compartment to read labels on the audio compact cassettes because the user cannot make out titles or other letters on the labels in the dark.
However, it is highly dangerous for the user to illuminate audio compact cassettes with external light from outside of the automobile or turn on the lamp in the passenger's compartment to read the labels while the user is driving the automobile.